Letters to Remember
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward are dead. Or are they? The Cullen family loses hope until one day when Nessie finds letters that are addressed to the family members from Bella and Edward. Are Bella and Edward really gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: Letters to Remember**

**Rating****: T**

**Pairings****: Mainly Bella and Edward but include N/Jb, A/J, R/Em, Es/C **

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! As much as I wish I did, I don't. And honestly, it makes me very sad to know that.**

**Summary****: Bella and Edward are dead. Or are they? Anyway, the family is devastated. No one knows what to do now, how to move on. Life has seemed to stop, until Nessie finds letters that were written to the family from Bella and Edward. They bring hope and give a new look to what lies ahead in the future. They tell stories and bring a new light into the relationship of Bella and Edward. Just when the family thinks two of the major assets to it have left them for good, they realize they haven't. Could there still be a chance that Bella and Edward are still alive?**

**DID YOU READ THE SUMMARY? I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT THE STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE IF YOU DIDN'T!**

Renesme,

Hi sweetie. I miss you. I know this day has to have been horrible for you, and I'm sorry I can't be there to help. I do want you to know that I love you. More than anything in this world. Anything in this universe. You are a miracle that I never thought was possible. An amazing creation of me and your father. Now I know what you're probably thinking, "Gross, the last thing I want to hear about is my parents' sex life." I wouldn't be telling you this though, if I didn't think you needed to know, but you were an amazing, unexpected discovery that the impossible, was in fact possible. You gave me hope and filled my life with more happiness than I ever could have imagined. I can't describe how much you mean to me. Just know that I love you with all my heart, and never forget that.

Try to be there for your aunts, uncles, and grandparents ok? They're going to need you. And don't be sad for too long alright? Be happy honey, because that's all your father and I want you to be. Never hold yourself back from your dreams and never doubt yourself, because you are special.

Promise me something ok? Edward was my other half. I know that without him, my life would have been useless. He brought me the best kind of joy a person could ever feel. He completed me. I'm going to be honest with you, because I think you deserve it. When I first found out I was pregnant with you, I was scared to death. This kind of thing didn't happen. I never heard any stories of anyone being able to get pregnant from a vampire; otherwise we would have been more careful. I was frightened about what was going to happen next. None of the things added up. Sure I recognized the symptoms, but there was no way that they would occur that quickly.

I was confused, but then I started to think. You were a piece of me and Edward. EDWARD. The one man that I would do anything for, who I would gladly give my life. You were a piece of him. And why would I want to get rid of a creation that is so precious and who I know will be the most beautiful person I have ever seen? From there I knew that I needed you, and I would do anything to not let any harm come to you. When I finally got to hold you, when I was trusted enough, I knew that you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, find your Edward. Even if you're scared to make the move because you're afraid it could end badly, make the leap anyway. Because you could be surprised. And you don't deserve to miss out on the joy and love I felt with your father.

You know who I'm talking about Nessie. Jacob. He's your Edward. He's going love you forever, and he's loved you since the day you were born. Trust me. So don't hold back. Make the move, because you'll be surprised.

Enclosed in this letter I have a map. It leads to the place that holds my heart. It's also the place where your father first showed me what happens to him in the sunlight. It was special to him and me, and now we're giving it to you, to do with it what you want.

You are loved my Nessie. There are so many people around you that would do anything for you. And as much as we wish we could be there, we can't. But we can promise you that we'll be with you in other ways, keeping you safe. We love you Nessie, forever and always.

Love,

Mom and Dad

**What do you think? I love reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a regular morning. There was no sign that anything different was going to happen. No sign that today was going to be the day that the Cullens lost two of their members.

Because it was a regular morning, the family was doing their regular activities. The family was just "waking up" and was starting to join in the main Cullen home.

It had been 100 years since the encounter with the Volturi, and the family was starting to think that they had gotten past their problems with the "Royal Vampire Family".

Little did they know that was far from it.

* * *

Bella and Edward were in their cottage, getting ready to join the rest of the family after their long, but not long enough, night together. Renesmee moved out and is now happily married to Jacob.

"What do you think about taking a vacation and you and I go back to Isle Esme?" Edward asked.

"You mean Esme is going to let us go back?"

"I would assume so, we did fix the things we broke."

"Haha, or the things YOU broke."

"That too. But what do you say?"

"Of course I want to go back to Isle Esme!"

"Good, because I already picked out a date."

"Really? I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. I love being there with you."

"And I, you. Plus, there's **A LOT** of places I want to explore. Do you remember those caves you took me to?"

"Of course. I can remember everything we did on Isle Esme."

Bella knew that if she were still human, she would have been blushing like crazy right now.

"Yeah, well I was thinking, I want to have sex there."

"And then on the beach, and in the trees, and then in every room in the house. And then all over again."

"Exactly."

"Sounds good to me."

They started laughing and finished getting dressed. They shared one last kiss before they headed out to the front door.

They never managed to get out the door though, because something was blocking their way.

Something that stood very still. Too still for a human.

And it was also something in a black cloak.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update sooner though.**

**Thanks to ilikemymensparkly for giving me ideas about how to continue my story. If anyone else has any suggestions feel free to say so, they are very greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is another short chapter, and I'm very sorry. I have had barely any time to write. Please tell me what you think! I'm open for suggestions!**

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

There was a long pause. Actually it was only a pause that would seem like seconds for humans, but it was a pause that lasted hours for vampires.

"Give me Renesmee."

"Why!? We've already solved this problem! Leave her alone!" Bella exclaimed.

"If you can remember, we never said we were completely done. But, if you don't give me Renesmee, then give me yourselves."

Bella and Edward looked at the vampire in shock. They had never seen him before, but he **WAS** wearing the dark cloak of the Volturi. Even though they were confused, their decision was made. They would do anything for Renesmee.

"Just give me one second." Bella said as she left the room. Edward soon followed. He couldn't stand to be away from her for long.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Letters."

"Letters?"

"We don't know when we'll be back, or if we ever will, so I'm taking this opportunity to say goodbye."

Edward stared at the paper and pencil for a second before grabbing his own.

***

They were gone for 5 minutes, and were surprised that the vampire never came to check on them. He probably knew there was no way they could leave.

They headed back into the room to join him.

The vampire turned around, and they followed silently behind.

Bella took this moment to open her mind to Edward.

_Where are we going? And why hasn't Alice been able to see this?_

He just shook his head, and there was no definite meaning to it.

The last thing they could remember seeing was the airport, and then the vampire took the time to shield their eyes for the rest of the journey.

They didn't know what was going to happen to them. They didn't know where they were going. They didn't know anything.

*****

It was about 8 a.m. when the rest of the Cullen family started to gather in the family room of the main Cullen home.

Jasper and Emmett were playing boxing on the Wii, Alice and Rosalie were looking at multiple fashion magazines, and Carlisle and Esme were curled up on the love seat. Renesme and Jacob arrived not more than 5 minutes before and were currently in the kitchen.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bella and Edward?" Renesme asked as she walked into the room with a plate of eggs in her hand.

"I'm guessing they're still getting down and dirty."

"EMMETT!"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad aren't like this though." Renesme went on. "And some how I'm starting to get a funny feeling about this."

"Nessie they're fine. If anything was going to happen, Alice would have seen it."

"Ok. Yeah." Renesme sat down on the couch, and tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach.

**I must say, when I was reading "Breaking Dawn" I absolutely LUVED Emmett's rude and dirty comments. I thought they were hilarious! So I had to put one in my fanfic! I love responses!**


End file.
